Giving Her a Hand
by rose2325
Summary: Stefan comes home to his favorite view in the world: Caroline half-naked on their couch pleasuring herself-
It's been three years since Caroline and I decided to leave Mystic Falls for good.

We spent years traveling all throughout the world experiencing the best life had to offer.

I came to learn a lot about Caroline throughout those years, they say you never really know someone until you travel with them, and in this case that old adage was proven true. Being out of our element, away from the place where danger lurks at every corner, left us in a unique situation: we were now free, completely and utterly free, to enjoy and indulge. Caroline is a thrill-seeker, she can live off adrenaline and feeds off the high of simply feeling alive- this is why she adores being a vampire. Being away from Mystic Falls allowed her to truly explore this side of her and watching her do that inspired me to indulge right along with her. With each day I became more enamored with her, she has a unique way of inspiring this intoxicating combination of love and lust in me and it turns me on so much I can't help but lose myself in the feeling.

Something that I was blissfully aware of, but couldn't even comprehend the extent of until we began to travel is just how much Caroline Forbes adores sex. She is insatiable, constantly in a state of heat that I am more than happy to help her relieve. It just keeps getting better and better.

We've finally settled after three years of travel, buying a beach house in Malibu. This was Caroline's idea- she loved the sound of the waves crashing against the rocks- and that was reason enough for me to agree.

Tonight,

I walk inside to my favorite view in the whole world:

Caroline wearing a short silk dress, the buttons undone to reveal her gorgeous, plump breasts, legs spread wide open with her feet perched on our coffee table. One hand is slowly massaging her breasts, while the other is rubbing her swollen and soaking pussy. Her eyes are closed and there is an impression of bliss on that perfect little face- she doesn't even notice me looking until I take a seat next to her and slowly start kissing my way up her neck. God, I love seeing her like this- my cock is so hard and tight against my jeans.

I want to be the one to make her come, to feel her contractions tighten around my finger and have her juices flow all over my hand. I keep watching her stroke her pussy, this is my favorite site in the world. She looks so good. My cock is throbbing.

She looks up at me, her eyes are glazed over and delirious with lust and all I can manage to whisper in her ear is "Don't stop, baby. Fuck, just keep going. Keep stroking."

The need to feel her takes over and I start to slowly stroke her inner thigh in that way that drives her crazy and make my way up to slowly replace her finger with my own, burying my fingers in her perfect pussy. I've never felt her so wet. She arches her back to the pleasure I am giving her making me ravenous, my cock needs release, but right now it's all about her.

I lift her body enough so that I am able to sit where she was sitting, and she sits down right between my legs- her legs wide open. I have the perfect view- those beautiful breasts and hard nipples, and that swollen, throbbing, beautiful pussy that I get to fuck every single day.

I take her hard nipple between my fingers as I finger fuck her and twirl the tip and she groans at the sensation. "Let me stroke that g-spot for you baby and give you a nice hard come," her moans are getting increasingly louder, "Thats a good girl, baby. You look so hot."

She starts slowly gyrating her ass on the bulge in my pants. I take my fingers out of her pussy and start circling around her clit, ever so slowly just to make her want it even more. I love watching her beg for it. Her thighs start straining and her hips start slowly grinding into my hand, "Thats it baby- you're so close- I want to feel you come all over my fingers." She moans at the sound of my deep voice, full of lust for her. She knows how bad I want her, how bad I always want her and that turns her on more than anything.

Knowing how close she is, I start pumping her hard and fast. One hand on her nipples moving from one to the other. I continue to nibble on her neck. My fangs nip her a little by accident and I get a taste of her sweet blood. She loves this, I know just how much she loves this so I keep sucking more and more. She's delirious with pleasure by now. "That's it baby, we're gonna make you come. I love coming home and seeing you like this."

I start swirling her clit again and her thighs start to shake as her orgasm takes over, her entire body shaking now as she rides this intense wave of pleasure. I slip my fingers back into her pussy as my other hand keeps working her clit wanting to work her to another orgasm- and just like that she comes again. Her juices all over my fingers as she screams my name, her back arched, her body shaking and convulsing, and her pussy contracting nice and tight around my fingers...


End file.
